The Trouble with Beck
by foxdemoness101
Summary: Beck joined a new gang and everything gone downhill from there. Jade dumped Beck after being abused and cheated on by him, Tori is in depression when Trina dies in a car crash, Robbie becomes bullied by Beck and his gang, André became worried that Beck will get himself too deep and where has Cat gone? And why is she so upset? Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, only the plot line


-Cat Pov-

I was super happy today! I had gotten two red velvet cupcakes instead of one, and my daddy wasn't home so no yelling from my parents! My brother dropped me off on time and now it was lunch. I suppose I should tell you who I am.

I'm Catherine Valentine, but everybody calls me Cat. I have red hair that resembles red velvet cupcakes and brown eyes and I am short. I love my crazy big brother and parents and friends!

So anyways it was going to be the best lunch ever when I see my best friend in the whole wide world Jade West. She had a full tray of untouched food and was staring down at her lap, hair blocking her face.

'Why is she all alone?' I thought

I shrugged and smiled big, while skipping over to her. Nobody should be alone.

"Hi Jadey!" I said.

She didn't answer back but she just nod. Now I know there's s problem. She either says "don't call me that!" or "hey Cat". But I had to find out. So I grabbed her wrist, and led her inside. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

-Jade Pov-

'oh god, oh god, OH GOD! Out of everyone here, why'd it have to be Cat?'

I'm Jadelyn West, but if you call me that you are so dead. I only allow people to call me Jade. I'm not in the best of moods, after all what had happened last night.

-Flashback-

I was walking to my boyfriend, Beck Oliver's RV, as I usually do on Sundays so we can snuggle for the night. Sometimes Cat comes over and stays with us if her family doesn't return from wherever. Anyways, I was just about to open the door with my own set of keys, when I heard voices coming from the other side. One male and one female. At first I thought it was Cat but the voice wasn't high or like she's in a dream.

'That's odd...?'

So I went over and check the window. I couldn't believe what I saw. There was Beck, locking lips with that little prat, Hayley Ferguson.

'What the French toast?!'

I couldn't take it any longer I was seething in anger. I burst to the door and the first thing I do is pull the little prats hair and throw her off of him.

"WHAT THE HALIFAX IS THIS?!"

The prat was scared and ran out of the RV as fast as her heeled feet can run. I turned to my boyfriend and growled. He just smirked.

"WHAT THE SHIZ WAS THAT?!"

He growled at my tone I didn't care. I wish I had though...

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT?! DID THREE YEARS OF DATING MEAN NOTH-"

That was when he hits me. It wasn't a slap, no more of a punch just below my right eye. I was shocked.

"Y-you hit me..."

He just smirked and tried to pull me into a hug. I snapped out of it and slapped him across his face. He was shocked, and I was upset.

"You are not the Beck I loved. The Beck I loved would never cheat on my with that prat, and he would never lay a harmful dinger on me. We're over, you skunk-bag" I said through gritted teeth.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards my car. I felt him grab my wrist and tightened his hold.

"Come on babe, we can work this out"

I pushed him away and scowled.

"No we can't Oliver."

I got into my car, and drove home.

-end of flashback-

Now there is a bruise where he punched me and now I'm trying to cover it up by putting cover-up on it and so people don't see my tears during lunch, I covers my eyes with my hair. This was beyond bad since my tears usually remove the cover-up fairly easy, and Cat usually could tell the difference between my regular skin color and cover-up.

"Cat, where are we going?" I asked, looking down at my shoes so she couldn't see the small purple tints of my bruise.

Cat wouldn't answer, so I looked up a smidge to see she was leading me to the bathroom that barely anyone uses. When we were inside she raised my head up and looked at my face as though she saw a kitten get hurt.

-Cat's Pov-

I couldn't believe what I saw. There was a small bruise under Jade's right eye and I could see that a lot of it was covered by make-up. I went over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel. I put some water on it, and I started to dab away the rest of the cover-up to see it was fist sized.

"Jadey, who did this to you?" I whispered, trying to be gentle when removing the rest of the cover-up.

That was the first time I have ever seen Jade cry. I pulled her onto my shoulder and rubbing her other shoulder to help calm her down. Jade is like my mom, I would protect her even if it meant getting myself hurt.

"Cat… Beck cheated on me… and he punched me when I tried to break up with him…" she sobbed, her mascara running onto my purple jacket, I didn't care though. I was in shock when I heard what Beck did.

'Is something wrong with Beck?' I thought.

I used my hand that was rubbing Jade's shoulder to reach into my bag and grab a Red Velvet cupcake and handed it to Jade.

"Here. This will cheer you up." I said, while getting up from the floor, since we had somehow ended up down there.

"Where are you going Cat?" Jade asked.

"Don't worry, I will be back. I just have something to settle with someone" I said, giving Jade a hug before leaving the bathroom.

This was something that wasn't going to be taking lightly and no one else can handle it but me.

-to be continued-


End file.
